A hero of coincidence
by mathew.sandbox
Summary: Everyone has dreams- Sometimes they're good dreams, sometimes they're bad dreams. But one thing that most people agree on is that once you wake up, the dream is over. As far as most are concerned, living in such a fantasy forever is unhealthy. But my dream didn't end once I woke up. It had only morphed into something more tangible. Something more... mind-boggling.
1. The dream and the nightmare to come

I had a very pleasant dream that night.

I don't really know how it started. I just remember the fires that were there, and feeling as if I was somehow responsible. I looked over at my wrist- and there it was. The omnitrix. Despite the guilt I felt for the fires, I felt giddy at the sight of it. I still feel giddy _now_ , to be completely honest. I slammed my palm against it, even though it was the omniverse omnitrix, knowing full and well that that wasn't the way this one works. In spite of this, It still transformed me. I stood on all fours, Now in an entirely different form. I was a being that could go beyond my human body's power- beyond all of ours. The name of that form, was, of course, very fitting. I was **Arctiguana.**

I quickly ran into the nearest cage- was I at a zoo of some sort, perhaps? I'm not entirely sure. The dream, although exciting, was still vague. I willed a beam of ice to leave my mouth, and that left the whole cage frozen over- a winter wonderland. I turned and swiftly moved to the next burning cage- and froze that one over too. I'm not sure how I knew- but I was sure that more fires I charged in their general direction before slapping the omnitrix badge on my chest. I wanted to turn into something that could fly, so I could find the fires from above.

But I didn't change. Instead, I felt my mind becoming more conscious, pushing forward towards waking up. I didn't want to go, but hey- all dreams have to end sometime.

Little did I know, that what I just experienced would seem _ordinary_ compared to what was to come.


	2. Wake up call

Noah woke with a start.

A dream? Of course it was. A pretty nice one too. 'Guess it's time to get ready for another wonderful day of disappointment.' Admittedly, He was being somewhat dramatic. 'Ok, I need to chill out, it was just a dream. There's no reason to get worked up about it. God, I'm pathetic. Getting all upset over a _fictional watch_ that can turn people into aliens…'.

As he thought about it, he absent-mindedly put his hand to his wrist- only to reel back when he felt something _metallic_.

Noah put himself into a sitting position in his bed, pushing the blanket off of himself. He looks at his wrist.

And there it is. ' **THE OMNITRIX**. ON MY WRIST. RIGHT NOW.' Noah does the only thing someone as dumb as he could have thought of then. Noah _screams_.

As quickly as his incredibly girly-sounding scream starts, it ends. He practically can't move my hand fast enough to activate it. A less groggy person might question how it got there, or think it was some sort of a joke first. Not him. Noah pressed his index and middle fingers to the cool surface of the watches face, before doing a circular motion with them. The holographic menu popped up, before spinning through it's selection. He stopped on the nearest one, not believing his very eyes.

The face plate pulled away, unveiling the core beneath, which quickly pushed up, making a rapid dinging noise.

He has to stop his hand from pushing it down. Suddenly feeling unsure, he pulls away. 'This can't be real. It can't be.' A second went by. 'But… If it isn't real… then there can't be any harm in pushing it… right?'

He gently pushes the core down.

The flash that occurred afterwards bathed Noah in bright blue light. He felt his body balloon and expand rapidly, with the skin on his back, shoulders, and the back of his hands hardening into a near indestructible armor, his shoulders buffing up above his eye level – Noah had become-

" **CANN-UN-BOLT!** "

The transformation was done! He had really become an, well a REAL alien! All he felt at that moment was shock. 'It _is_ real. The omnitrix _is_ real. I can turn into aliens. I AM AN ALIEN RIGHT NOW!' The shock was not fading. It was only becoming more terrifyingly awesome-

… **.CCCCRACK!**

His bed had broken under his own weight. His back, now armored and pressed against the wall, was causing a large new indent to form in the dry wall, with the gap between him and the outside world only getting smaller by every creak the walls made.

He heard the sound footsteps and of the doorknob jiggling- "Noah? Are you alright? I heard yelling and something breaking!? Are you okay in there?!"

His mother was calling him from behind his door. "Uh-(crack!) Yeah- I'm fine mom! Everything is fine! Nothings broken! I'm fine!" She didn't buy it for even a second. "And _you_ expect _me_ to believe that? What happened to your voice? You certainly don't sound alright- or like Noah at all! I'm calling the police _right now_!" He panicked at that. "No! Wait, Please!-" There was no point. He had to turn back, and quickly! 'Okay, all I have to do is find the omnitrix badge- where was it on Cannonbolt's body? His chest- his arm, maybe? No, wait!'

Noah quickly reached up for his forehead, where he felt for the omnitrix dial. Finding it, Noah slammed down on it, willing to return to human form!

Within an instant, Noah was surrounded by blue light, and felt his body change drastically as it morphed into his original form. He scrambled off of his broken bed and past his desk towards the door on the other side of the room.

"Mom! MOM! It's me, just give me second!" The sound of her phone dialing was quickly ended, along with her relived voice "Noah? Is that really you are? Are you alright-" He interrupted her by swinging the door open, seeing her in front of him. His mom, was a fairly attractive woman, wearing a nightgown with long, curly brown hair, a somewhat rounded face and bright green eyes, and an _extremely_ worried look on her face-

"Noah! Are you alright? What happened to your voice! Did you break something!?"

This left him feeling quite bad, knowing he made her worry and he broke the bed-  
While he was thinking about this, he didn't notice his mom peering past him and staring directly at his destroyed bed- her face then lit up in anger.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Cue a wince from Noah.


	3. A new age

"Okay." Noah's mom pinched her nose, her face red with anger "You are telling me. That you broke your bed _and_ caused that indent in the wall… by jumping on the bed like a _five year old_!"

Hesitation. "…Yes."

"Yes? YES?! That's all you have to say for yourself?!" More hesitation. "…Yes." No excuse would be good enough for her, he already knew that.

"Sorry, Mom." Her face softened somewhat. She had always had trouble staying angry at him, And his apology was sincere.

"Fine. But you have to fix it. I'll get you stuff to fix it." Seconds pass. Noah decided to push his luck a little more. "So am I grounded?"

"You should be. You really should. BUT, but, because I'm the greatest mom ever, you aren't grounded _YET_."

Cue a sigh of relief from Noah.

His mother continued "If I catch you doing anything like this, EVER again, I am going to take away your phone, computer, AND your bed and make you sleep on the floor for a MONTH. Do I make myself clear?"

(gulp) "…yeah"

His mother sighed and went back to her room, with promises of discussing this more tomorrow.

Within a few minutes, Noah was lying awake In the guest bed, with his wrist above his face, staring at the device attached to it. 'This is insane- No, this isn't even possible!' Despite these thoughts, he knew the truth. The evidence was broken in half on his bedroom floor.

He stared at the watches surface for what felt like hours. Noah feels his had itching to activate the watch again. 'No. Not here.' At this thought, he decided to sneak out and 'test' it more. He _had_ too.

Changing quickly into a hoodie and sweatpants, he went to the bathroom across the hall from the door to the guest bedroom, and stepped in, turning on the light. He stared into the mirror. Noah had somewhat long, curly brown hair. His eyes were hazel colored, not green, like ben's eyes. His hoodie was a simple navy blue, and his pants grey.

'this… is really happening. I really have an omnitrix.' Noah looked down on it, getting a decent look at it for the first time that night. It was basically the same as ben's omnitrix in omniverse, except with the green replaced with a light-ish blue color.

Noah stepped out of the bathroom, before walking to the front door and opening it as quietly as possible, before stepping out and locking it. Can't leave the door open in a city, He and his mother learned that the hard way when they'd first moved here, after their house was broken into. They hadn't actually moved their things in yet, so they got pretty lucky. Unfortunately, the robber _did_ break a window when entering the house.

As he walked towards the park thinking it would be abandoned at this time of night, Noah thought of his life before now, not knowing all the changes his life would soon go through. He'd been born in Georgia, and they moved to Florida soon afterwards, with his mother still trying to finish her schooling and go into medicine full time. His father had died in a car accident when he was just four- Drunk driver had hit 'em going a hundred and twenty miles per hour. Nearly five years after, his mother had finally become a full-blown doctor, They'd stayed another couple of years, until Noah was fourteen, and then moved to Lockeston city, new York. Apparently his grandmother lived there and his mother wanted to be closer to her.

It was pretty Ironic that an old lady like her would be living in the city, while her daughter was living in some backwoods town in Florida.

And now, here I stand, In front of the park, Right under one of the shining streetlights. The area was slightly foggy, and luckily completely abandoned. 'It is 3 in the morning, after all.'

The trees and bushes around the area provided a sense of serenity. Noah stood there for a moment, appreciating it.

He pulled down is sleeve, and began cycling through the aliens he had available to him.

'Okay, so that's… Cannonbolt, Pesky dust, Nanomech, Jury rigg, ChamAlien, Upgrade, … is that The worst? Of course I got _that_ one of Them all… Anyways, where was I? Right, Upgrade, The worst, Goop, The Mummy, Aaannnnd… megawhat.'

It was Not nearly what he'd hoped it would be, With him only having ten aliens by the looks of it. That's ten out of Ninety-nine. And of course.., Ninety-nine out of _over a million!_

'Well.. I guess I should test another out… ' But which one? Certainly not Cannonbolt, So maybe…

Noah cycled throught the aliens, again before selecting one. The core popped up, and he gingerly pressed down on it. In a massive flash of blue light, Noah was replaced by…

" **ChamAlien!** "

The large, scaly alien, like a giant gecko stood in Noah's place. His Three triangular multicolored eyes all blinked.

"So that… is what that's like…" He almost recoiled at his own voice. It now sounded German or possibly Swedish? He wasn't sure, but it didn't really matter.

"Okay, so I should try and use this forms abilities, I suppose"

He focused, on activating his camouflage. Suddenly, he looked down in search of his hands, only to see... nothing. On the other hand, He could see his own shadow, meaning he was just imitating his environment. So it's pretty much the same as in the show.

'Alright… so what other abilities does ChamAlien even have…?' "Seriously, is that it?" He said, kind of disappointed in this for-The omnitrix beeped, before saying-" **Genetic life lock initiated** " In a robotic sounding voice. "Genetic life lock… That's awesome! That means I can stay as an alien for pretty much as long as I want!" Although… Doesn't that leave the omnitrix super dead afterwards? Maybe using that isn't the best idea unless for extended combat, maybe?

Wait. Combat? I can't just… go out and beat up criminals like ben does… this is the real world. I can't possibly try to be an actual super hero in the real world, can I? And in all honesty… The aliens in the omnitrix would just be overkill on normal criminals. Plus, If I do that, hunt down bad guys, The criminals will just get smarter. They'll just keep using more and more extreme force to try and get rid of me. There's no way This could work. "Is that it." Noah said this in somewhat defeated tone, before returning to human form.. To have an omnitrix, but not really be able to use it to help people… was very saddening to say the least. Noah decided he'd think more on this tomorrow. For now he would continue to hide the omntrix's existence… as well as his own identity.


	4. Only the begining

Over the next couple days, he tried his best to get the hang of the omnitrix. Although ben took In between fifteen to twenty years mastering the omnitrix, I hoped it wouldn't take me as long. It certainly was frustrating so far. It had only unlocked one new alien. It was a neat addition, that one.

But what was even more terrifying… was what had been happening outside his own bubble. Noah had been careful to remain under the radar, but as it turns out… there were others who'd gained powers that night.

Reports on the subject were scary as all hell. People with abilities were cropping up all over the country, Many of which who, upon receiving such wonderful gifts, would proceed to abuse them. On the very first day, a man with the ability to 'control fire' (if you can even call what he was doing controlling) nearly melted a bank whilst trying to rob it, ended up burning all the cash there, along with all of his clothes.

He surrendered to the police soon afterwards.

Unfortunately, this would not be the last incident. People, more specifically criminals, were going completely insane. Every time you turned on the news all that would be on is the latest 'metahumans attack.' The sheer volume of them in less than a week… It's absurd. It's kind of obvious that any normal, intelligent person with an ability would hide it until things cooled down a bit.

But of course, the media was only making things worse, especially by adopting the name 'metahuman'. In tv and comics, metahumans are always feared for one reason or another. People were scared enough as it is, with just seeing the aftermath of the crime spree… soon enough it'll be like the Salem witch trials all over again.

Noah knew full and well that if he used his powers now, it would make him a big target. Almost every ability he'd heard of someone using Noah was able to recognize from some kind of media. A few of the examples included a guy doing a Naruto-esque teleport to steal from people, and another with some sort of electric powers, like static shock's. BOTH of which are still on the loose. Although- that guy with the electric powers was only seen flying around the city and crashing into things, seemingly on accident.

So, Noah wasn't the only one to get powers. That's fine. 'I'll just keep my head down and stay quiet until things calm down around here.'

And so Noah began his pointless campaign to avoid they prying eyes of those who seek to use the omnitrix's power, or perhaps lock it away…

Winter break finally ended. He knew it would happen eventually, But he'd hoped it wouldn't be this soon. He still only barely understood the controls of his omnitrix, but it'd have to do. 'Time to get ready for the first day back.'

The public school Noah goes to is exactly the same as all the others. An average school, filled with the same plague that curses all the others-teenagers.

After waking up and dressing himself, Noah decided to skip breakfast. His mom was still asleep anyways, so he'd be the one cooking. Plus, today left him feeling too jittery too eat. The walk to the bus stop was quick, with it only being a block away.

'Maybe I could try using an alien to get to school? No, it's not worth the risk. Better safe than sorry'.

Either way he didn't have any fast flyers-or fast runners either. 'Way too conspicuous to use pesky dust… but maybe Nanomech? Nah, he's too small to make it there in time. The boring way it is.'

Noah stood at the bus stop for another five minutes or so, impatiently waiting for the bus.

"Okay, seriously, what's taking so long?" Another five minutes pass. "Okay, screw this." He says, walking away from the bus stop and stepping into a nearby alleyway. Noah looked left and right, making sure no one was watching. 'Okay… just this once' Noah's finger itched to activate it. 'Alright… I'll use Nanomech, It's not like I'll be any less late going on the bus, Right?' Not fully thinking this through, but also excited, He activated the omnitrix once again.

'Okay, not this one, not that one- oh there it is!' He stopped spinning through the holographic menu. The plate pulled back and the core popped up, And Noah slammed his palm down on it!

Blue light engulfed him, and his body proportions were altered rapidly as his anatomy changed into-

"Pesky dust?! Seriously?" Noah said, involuntarily rolling his some of his words.

"Weeell, in the words of a man who was seen drinking urine more often than water-"Immmprovise. Adapt. Overcome!" Pesky dust has a slightly optimistic outlook, making me feel slightly better about the situation at hand. Noah rose from the alleyway, his insect-like wings beating rapidly. Noah's pesky dust looks pretty much the same as bens, except the 'dress' is more of a teal color.

Pesky dust rose above the city streets, fluttering in the general direction of his school, reaching there in only a couple of minutes, but as he stared onto the school grounds, he noticed that the place seemed somewhat… abandoned. Suddenly aware of sirens going off nearby, Noah found himself voicing his concern to the wind. "Diiid something happen? I suuure hope everyones alright!" Man that thing with his voice is going to get annoying soon, isn't it?

As Noah lowered himself to the ground behind the school, He heard a beeping sound coming from the omnitrix on his chest "Oooh? Hooow convenient!" Noah said, before the blue glow engulfed him, returning him to his natural form.

…

"Did I… really just do that? What happened to laying low!" He grumbled to himself "That's gotta be the most retarded thing I've ever done!"

His thought was intrupted by the police sirens, which were louder than ever.

"I guess I should check that out, shouldn't I? ".


	5. acid attack

**A/N: Hey, just wanted to thank Nega20 for being the first to follow this story. It means a lot to me. Thanks. Enjoy.**

The sirens grew louder as he approached the front of the school. As Noah approached the parking lot in front of the school he peaked around the corner, and knew something had gone terribly wrong. there were seven police cars, along with a fire truck. Two of the police cars were half melted, and the men who were in them…

'Wh-who would have done this?' And how, more importantly? 'Maybe it was that fire guy from the news? After all, he did manage to melt a granite column in front of the bank. But then How did he get out of prison?'

'I should leave. I've already taken enough risks flying here, I shouldn't do anything else to expose my self-'

Noah looks back at the dead policemen, who'd risked their lives to save a bunch of kids they didn't even know.

Ben wouldn't even have hesitated to help.

'I don't deserve the omnitrix.'

 _(perspective shift)_

I roll up my sleeve and stare at the face of the Omnitrix for the second time today.

I sigh and scroll through the aliens, before stopping on one.

I throw a fake smile on my face and yell:

"IT'S HERO TIME!" Before slamming down on the core, surrounding myself in the aqua glow.

I fell onto my hands and feet, Feeling much more comfortable in this position. I feel new hard scales from all over my body, my teeth sharpening, my spine shifting, my knees bending, Until I am-

" **ARCTIGUANA!"** I yell, in a Jamaican's accent. I yell "Let's do this!" as I charge around the corner, towards the school's burnt front entrance. My arctiguana looks the same as bens, otherwise from the omnitrix glowing a bright blue.

I stomp through the hallways, passing no less than three dead policemen. I go out of my way not look at them, feeling all the more guilty for not acting sooner.

'Oh, wait! If I activate the GLL(Genetic life lock) right now , I won't time out during the fight!'

"Is that it?" The omnitrix responded by beeping once and blinking this time.

I continued searching the school, passing a number of classrooms filled with cowering teens, avoiding the few cops who were left until I reached the cafeteria doors. Looking through it's windows, I saw nothing but a bunch of melted tables and chairs.

No dead people, thank god.

I push the door open with my head, and step into the area, slowly taking in my surroundings-

Suddenly, I see a white blob fly at me out of the corner of my eye, and dash to the left, before it splashes on the floor, steaming and bubbling, and _sinking into the floor?_

"Woah, you're weird looking, you know that? I didn't expect you to be able to dodge that either. Guess they sent another _freak_ to try and stop me." Said a snide, mocking voice to the far left of me.

I turn to see another teenager, one with pink skin and hair, orange eyes on black sclera, not to mention the fact that he has horns. His hair was weirdly dark, meaning he probably tried to dye it black at some point.

'Oh man, he's not the fire guy from the news- That explains why there wasn't any soot or actual burn marks on anything, he shoots _acid_ , not _fire!'_

'Aaannnnd that mean I can't change forms, cause that would mean turning off the GLL and leave the omnitrix dead.'

I see the kid looking impatient, so I say something stupid. "Who are you supposed to be? Piglet?"

His face turned bright purple, and he started spewing acid out of his hands screaming in rage- "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT!?" I leapt backwards, narrowly avoiding the acid that immediately splashed onto the floor, burning through it.

"Wow, that wasn't even a good insult. You must be a pretty sensitive guy,"

"Shut up! It's based on Mina from-" I cut him off. "I'm well aware of what your ability is based from."

His face grew purpler by the second. "You're just like everyone else in this place! And today, I'm gonna make you all pay!"

I felt myself grow even more disgusted. "So you're like a school shooter, only with shitty super powers? You give the rest of us a bad name."

"Shut up! They're _my_ powers! _I get to decide who live and dies from here on out_!"

I stare at him in disgust. "Really? You've got some serious problems, man." I leap forward, preparing my ice breath- "And one of them is me!" before spitting out what could be the icy equivalent of a loogie.

It flew out of my mouth and into his stomach with the force of a baseball, causing him to keel over, with the wind knocked out of him.

Suddenly, the kid fell over, holding his stomach and breathing weirdly. For the first time since the 'fight' had started, I got a good look at the kid's face. "Oh no… Aaron?" Aaron had been one of the many emo teens in this school. The type of kid you'd see talking about how much he hated people all the time, one of those 'boo hoo, give me attention' kind of kids. People had left him alone for the most part, but apparently that wasn't good enough for him. So he did this?!

"You… know me?" He rasped out, looking me in the eyes- before flinging his hands up and spraying acid all over my chest!

"OH FUCK! Shit! Shit! FUCK!"

I had honestly never felt pain like this before, and trust me when I say, it was _agonizing_. My scales were being _burned_ off. I turn back to him, and see he's still on the ground, looking at me with an expression of glee. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

I look at him with rage, and start spraying ice onto any clothed part of his body, 'Can't get frostbite if it's not touching his skin, right?'

I honestly didn't care if he got hurt at this point. This psychopath deserved it. I force his hands away from his body, before pinning them to the ground with ice- and then covered his hands for good measure. "Nighty-night!" I yelled with a half snarl, before smacking him on the head with the blunt side of my claw, knocking him out cold.


	6. Aftermath

**Multiverseomniverse104: Yeah, I know the fight scene was pretty short. I'm not super familiar with writing Fights, so sorry about that. I'm fairly sure the next one will be better, but it'll probably take a while longer to write that chapter.**

 **Anyways, enjoy.**

Noah awoke feeling… refreshed? He had pretty vague memories of what happened last night. It all had seemed to blur together has he'd dragged himself home, in pain and exhausted. He knew at some point after he had left the school he'd remembered to return to human form, the fact that his bed wasn't in shambles proved. He checked his own chest for the acid burns from yesterday.

Not so much as a scar.

'Did the omnitrix fix me?'

Unsure of the answer, he rolls up his sleeve to look at it again. 'There it is.' He activates it just to make sure it still works, but doesn't transform. The core continuously dings for a moment, before disappearing back into the watch, and the face plate pulling back over it.

He sits up on his bed, before taking his phone off the nightstand to the left and checking the time.

Only to find… twenty-two missed calls from his mom.

"… _Oh no."_

Noah knows he needs to call her back now.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ "NOAH!? Are you there?! Sweetie please tell me you're fine!"

'I should probably play dumb.'…"Yeah, mom, I'm fine. Why did you call so many times? Is everything alright?"

She paused for a second. "Oh thank god… Did you go to school yesterday?" Noah pauses, trying to think of what to say. "Uh… there was school yesterday?"

"I want to be upset at you for not going… but at the same time after what happened yesterday I can't bring myself to care. Just… don't go to school for the next couple days, okay?"

"Okay? But why?" She sighs, "Someone attacked the school. It was one of those _freaks_ with powers! Just please, stay away from there for a while okay, sweetie? '…that stung.'

"Also, I'm probably not gonna be able to come home for a while. The hospitals been swamped with people from Meta attacks."

"Okay. I understand. I'll see you when things calm down, alright?" "Yeah, bye sweetie."

 _Click._

'Okay. So now what?'

'Am I really gonna do this? Can I really do this?'

He made his decision. "You know what? Fuck it. Time to be a superhero."

He looks over at his pc, which is over nine years and looking about ready to kill itself, and smirks. 'Time for an upgrade.' He thought, before activating the omnitrix and turning into jury rigg. "HAHAHA! Fix! Fix, Fix, FIX!" He cried, leaping off his bed and onto the tower of his pc.

Noah spent the next five minutes or so using jury rigg to turn his pc into a super computer. The idea was to make it beefy as all hell while simultaneously making it virtually untraceable, so that Noah could gather information easily and safely for his newfound 'career'. Looking satisfied with himself, Jury rigg looked on at the pc. It appeared to have undergone no changes, before pressing the 'dell' Icon on the front of the tower with his thumb, causing the whole pc to change in appearance, including the monitor. Everything shifted, becoming sleeker, adding a cool light blue trim to the corners, and changing the 'dell' to an omnitrix symbol.

"It's perfect, perfect! PERFECT! HAHAHAhahah!" Before slapping the omnitrix dial on his belt and returning to human form.

Voice commands should work on this one…"Holy crap, that's awesome! Okay, Uh, computer, what's the latest news?"

The monitor lit up before showing off a google chrome page with the same thing in the search bar. And of course, one of the first articles to pop up is about the attack at the school. Noah sat down and skimmed through the article, before finding the section that mentions him, noting that 'he' (Arctiguana) is now wanted for questioning by the LCPD.

Cue a huff from him. 'Well, good luck finding me.' Unfortunately, Noah has no plans to lay low. The attack on the school had proved it, that being that metas, even weak ones, were too dangerous to be left to the police.

Not just that, but it had shown Noah that he had an obligation to use his powers to help people. 'It's no longer up for debate.' He reminded himself, it's the same principle that people like Peter Parker live by. 'With great power, comes great responsibility.'

"Alright. Computer, go to police scanner."

' _It's time to get serious.'_

 **Sorry about how short this chapter is, but it's more or less an intermediate chapter. The next one will have some action, I promise you that.**


	7. Charging in

Noah mentally grimaced in annoyance at the masked man who had just shot him in the chest. Thankfully, Snare-oh (The mummy) wasn't particularly affected by bullets. It still hurt, but he's not going to die anytime soon.

I take an intimidating step forward.

The criminal looked on, His terrified face hidden behind his mask. _"You probably shouldn't have done_ _that."_ Noah said, His voice deep and low.

He grabbed the man in the ski mask, wrapping his entire hand around him and slamming him into the alley wall.

One of the Noah's bandages quickly reached out and disarmed the man, tossing the pistol to the side nonchalantly. 'The look on that guy's face was great!'

Noah had found this guy robbing a convenience store nearby while patrolling, then had cornered him in this very alley. Noah hummed to himself as he wrapped the criminal in bandages, separating them from his body and then pulled out his phone, unlocking it and pushing a button, before putting it away. A nice bonus to having greymatter and jury rigg together was being able to do things like program and app on his phone that would anonymously and untraceably report a crime, leaving him with a clean getaway.

Noah reached his hand up before stretching it out and grabbing onto the top of a fire escape, and pulling himself away with ease. He started across the rooftops, ignoring the cursing, tied up man below him.

In the four days since the attack at the school, He'd started to patrol seriously, taking out criminals and once, a meta human with the power to control light, who'd accidently blinded a bunch of people. It had only lasted a few minutes (according to the news report after). his mom had come home on the second day, exhausted, falling asleep and upon waking up, returning to the hospital the next morning. Honestly, it's really starting to worry Noah, but she shuts him down every time he tries to convince her to take a break.

Noah continued across the rooftops, looking for somewhere to change, thinking about what his mom might be doing now. 'Probably on her way home, actually,' He thought, looking up into the starless night. 'I should probably speed things up so she doesn't get suspicious-'

 _ **WHAM!**_

Noah felt something massive slam into him, knocking him off of the rooftop and into the streets below. Thankfully, being the mummy had a number of advantages, one of them being not getting the wind knocked out of you.

That, of course, didn't change the fact that there was a purple, bald, eight-foot-tall, two thousand pound overweight man pinning him to the ground, groaning in his face.

At first, Noah just sat there, pinned, in shock and terror, before remembering that he's a super powered alien. He started unraveling his body and slipping from under the purple giant, disgusted. He moves twenty or thirty feet away before putting himself back together.

" _What the hell-?"_ He says, before the purple mammoth slowly clambered to its feet, a confused look on its face, which quickly shifted to rage.

Surprisingly enough, the purple man stood where it was, and didn't come any closer. And then someone stepped out from behind the behemoth, barely coming up to its waist.

It was what appeared to be a college-age man, with growing smirk on his face, wearing an expensive looking jacket- scratch that, His whole outfit looks expensive as. In fact, Noah was pretty sure he saw price tags still on a number of clothing items. 'Oh, I wonder where he got them. Goodwill maybe?' Noah thought sarcastically.

The man started talking, his voice full of confidence. "You know, I wasn't really sure what to expect when I came looking for you. Honestly, I thought it would take longer too. I guess I just got lucky-. "

Noah cuts him off, already sick of the small talk. " _You've been looking for me? Why_?" He said, getting defensive.

The man looks to right, at the monster. "Yeah. I have. My name's Mindshaker, if you want to live to remember it, then you better give me what I want. "

Noah snorted internally. 'He's going to take that road? Seriously?' Noah decides to choose his next words carefully, despite that.

" _Oh? And what is it that you want_?" he asked, despite not really caring.

'Mindshaker' smiled wider, showing off a chipped tooth. "The Omnitrix."

For a second, Noah's metaphorical heart stopped beating. His eyes widened.

The dickhead's smirk continued to grow. "Seriously? Why do you look so surprised? It's not like you're the only person in the world who's ever watched ben 10."

He paused for a second. "You probably should've seen one this coming. Not just that, but playing _hero_ when you have power like that? It's kind of pathetic." He looks at Noah in mock disgust. "But seriously, I don't have all day. Give me the omnitrix, and you get to walk away. Don't, and my 'friend' here-"

He gestures to the purple monster, which stood quietly next to him. "-Is going to tear it off of you."

Noah decides to see if he can pry anything more out of him before what comes next. _"What exactly do you plan to do with it? Whatever ability you have can't possibly be any worse than the omnitrix?"_

"Are you kidding me? The omnitrix has over a million super-powered aliens it can turn you into, one of which is basically a _god_."

He continues, not noticing Noah's stalling. "And while mind control is pretty cool, It's no omnitrix. As for my plans for it? I'm not really sure yet. Maybe I'll use it for world domination!" He laughed at that. "But no, seriously, stop stalling and give me it. Now."

'Crap. I guess he did notice.'

" _One last question?_ "

Mindshaker sighed, annoyed.

"No. Bulk, kill him." The Monster roared , Before barreling at me!

" _Shit_!"


	8. Note

Hey guys. I've decided to reboot this story, only now the origin isn't going to suck, and hopefully I'll actually finish it. Just look on my profile if you're interested. But be warned, a lot about it is going to change.


End file.
